Hanami's Seventh Birthday
by thesaiyanjedi
Summary: April 3rd, the day that Naruto and Sakura fell in love, and also the day that they were both blessed with their beloved daughter Hanami. Their little girl's seventh birthday is coming this year, see how the Uzumaki family celebrates. NaruSaku. Prequel to "Shinachiku's First Adventure."
Happy NaruSaku Day everybody, thesaiyanjedi here with another one shot story for you!

A my readers will know, I have written birthday stories for the other three members of the Uzumaki family already, but the only one I had left was Hanami. I decided to celebrate NaruSaku Day this year by rounding out the litter and giving her her own birthday fic.

I know what some of you might by thinking: "Why am I choosing to publish a story about Hanami's birthday on April 3rd instead of a simple,love story between Naruto and Sakura?" The reason for that is because, in my research to find out what day most NaruSaku fans assign as Hanami's birthday, the exact date the character was created by the fandom isn't exactly documented like it is with Shinachiku. However, the most frequent date I have seen fans assign her to has been April 3rd. I really don't know why they chose to have her born on the exact same date that her parents also fell in love, but I decided to go with that coincidence since it kind of made her seem even more special.

Personally, I am not sure that this story reflects some of my best work, but I hope that you guys will get some enjoyment out of it anyway.

With that said, lets get to reading!

Oh, and two more things: Happy NaruSaku Day, and Happy Birthday Hanami!

* * *

It was another bright day in Konoha; the sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and in the Uzumaki household the most popular family unit in the Hidden Leaf Village were going to be in for a very special day of remembrance.

The rays of the morning sun shined through the window of the master bedroom of the estate and within the master bed, a tall, handsome man with short blond hair, ripped muscles and a three fox-like whisker markings on each of his cheeks was squinting his eyes as the sunlight hit his face.

"Grrrr!" The man grumbled as he tried to stay asleep, but it was no use. The morning was clearly telling him that it was time to get up and face the morning and would not take no for an answer.

And it seemed he wasn't the only one who got the message either. Laying in the blonde's ripped, bare chest was a beautiful woman his age, give or take a few months, with short, bubblegum pink hair and a notable violet diamond-shaped seal christening her broad forehead. She was also physically fit but not at the expense of her healthy, feminine form. While he had awoken with only a pair of sleeping pants and boxers on, she was currently dressed only in a pink nightie over her underwear.

"Grrrr!" She growled just as he did, not overly enthused to have to face the day either. it was an amusing reminder of how much the two of them really had in common, despite their differences in brain power and, frankly, sheer maturity. Of course, she would never had seen it that way when they were younger.

Unfortunately she was not able to overcome the demands of the day either so, like her husband, she was forced to open her eyes and welcome the morning.

"Morning Sakura," the husband said with a sincere smile.

"Morning Naurto," the wife said with equal pleasure. She welcomed the brief but romantic kissed he shared with her to kick start the day. "What time is it?"

Naruto checked the clock that they kept on their dresser. "About 6:30."

"Hmmm..."

"What's the matter?"

"Naruto, what date is it?"

"I think its—" The blonde jinchūriki stopped talking when he realized what she was getting at. "Oh, yeah! It's April 3rd!"

"Yeah! Our little girl's turning seven years old today! Can you imagine it?!"

"No, she's growing up so fast! _Both_ of our kids are!"

"I know. Shinachiku's going to be graduating soon and then he'll finally be put on his own Genin team. They're both going to be all grown up before we know it."

"Yeah..."

Sighing, Sakura once again had to be the adult out of the two of them and get out of bed to get things under way. "Well there's nothing for it then. Why don't you go ahead and wake up the kids while I go take a shower? When I'm out you can send the kids in and then while you're take your own shower I'll make us all some breakfast."

"Sure honey, fine by me."

Naruto stretched his armed with a throaty growl as he got out of bed. Scratching his armpit and a couple other places that any other woman but his wife would find offensive, he threw on an old shirt as Sakura threw her robe on over her nightie and opened one of the double doors to their bedroom and went straight across the hall to the master bath. A few seconds later, Naruto could hear the sound of running water coming from the other room.

Figuring his current state of dress was adequate enough, Naruto left the room and turned left down the hall to room right next door. He knocked on it lightly. "Shinachiku? Son are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm right here dad!" The father could hear the boy on the other side of the door prancing around quickly to get his clothes on and to make up his bed.

Figuring that it was safe to walk inside, Naruto opened the door to see his son in some halfway decent clothes finishing getting his bed all nice and neat. The _rest_ of his room on the other hand, that was another story. His desk was covered with disordered and opened books, toys and games and ninja weapons littered the floor, manga was littered everywhere, it was the epitome of a young to preteen boy' room.

"Shinachiku Uzumaki! What have your mother and I told you about cleaning up this room!"

"Ah dad! I promised I would!"

"And yet it still looks like a cyclone tore threw the place. Son, consider yourself lucky that it wasn't your mother who caught your room looking like this or else you'd be in big trouble. Now I want this place cleaned ups and organized by the end of the weekend. Understand?!"

"...Hai sir."

"Good." He then got on one knee and looked his son in the eye. "Now Shina, do you remember what today is?"

The boy only paused in thought for a moment before it quickly came to him. "Hanami's birthday's today!"

"Right! So since today's the weekend, I want you to come shopping with me for some of the final supplies we're going to need for her birthday party tonight. And while you're there I want you to pick out your own present to give to your sister. I know its going to make her really happy."

"Okay dad!"

"Atta boy!"

Closing the door behind him, Naruto then went to the door that was right next door, the one closest to the stairs. Knocking on it lightly, he did not hear any response, so he opened it softly and poked his head inside the room to see a beautiful little girl with pink hair and a adorable smile on her face as she slept.

Naruto felt a swell of fatherly pride stir within him as he looked at her. He almost didn't want to disturb her, but the family needed to get moving with the day so he had no choice.

He went up to her bed and sat on it while he lightly shook her. "Hanami? Wake up sweetheart."

The girl's eyelashes fluttered open, allowing a pair of lovely blue eyes to open up and for the girl to take in the smiling form of the man that was with her now.

"Daddy!" The girl leapt out of bed ad into her father's arm as he wrapped her in a loving hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yup! Where's mommy and oniichan?"

"Mommy's taking a shower right now and your brother getting ready for the day. As soon and Shina's done you can take a bath after him and then get ready as mom makes us all some breakfast."

"YAY!"

* * *

By the time Hanami was done taking her bath, she had gotten herself cleaned up and put her clothes on as she went downstairs to the kitchen to meet her family, where she saw her brother sitting at the table waiting for breakfast.

"Oniichan!"

Shinachiku was ready to catch the inevitable hug his ever-enthusiastic baby sister gave him whenever she got to see him. "Morning sis, happy birthday."

"Y-You remembered?"

"Of course I did, you're my sister."

Hanami was all smiles as she tightened her hug even more. Sakura had gotten the plates of food ready at that exact moment and she almost had to shed a tear at the beautiful image she was seeing. It always made her feel so happy to see her children getting along so well.

The girl didn't notice the woman was standing there until she came over the put the plates on the table. "Mommy!"

Sakura was only too happy to receive the enthused hug from her daughter. "Happy birthday Hanami. How do you feel?"

"I feel great! I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart." Sakura broke their hug to smile at her bundle of joy in motherly happiness. "So, who's hungry?"

 **"ME!"** Both brother and sister shouted at the same time.

 **"AND ME!"** Another voice proclaimed loudly as he'd finally made it down to the kitchen, all clean shaven and dressed for the day just like the rest of his family was.

Sakura chuckled. "Leave it to you to get over excited whenever food in involved."

He planted a light kiss on her cheek before he sat down. "So what's on the menu this morning?"

"Buttermilk pancakes with scrambled eggs and a side of fresh grapes, and a glass of milk."

"Sounds delicious!" Naruto said with satisfaction.

"Yay!" Hanami was really excited. She loved pancakes, it was her probably her favorite thing to eat for breakfast...except for ramen of course.

"Now Hanami," Naruto spoke directly to the girl, "I know this is your special day, but try to stay on your best behavior until the party tonight."

"Okay daddy!"

"Ugh!" Shinachiku groaned as he held his stomach in pain. "Can we please eat now?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh alright, but eat slow! I don't want ether of you kids getting stomach cramps from eating too fast...And don't any of you skimp out on eating your fruit either, that include you too Naruto!"

The Leaf Village's Orange Hokage snapped his fingers in irritation. "Dang it!"

" _What_ was that?"

"Nothing dear!"

* * *

Since today was Hanami's birthday, Naruto gave her permission to eat out anywhere she wanted to for lunch. Of course, that meant she was going to choose only one place...Ramen Ichiraku!

A brunette woman just exiting her thirties smiled brightly upon seeing her guests. "Naruto! Sakura! Its so great to see you guys in here today!"

"Hey Ayame!" Naruto shouted proudly, smiling ear-to-ear. "Where's the old man?"

"Dad's in the back getting a few more orders ready. Come with me, I'll find you all a table." She then noticed the two youngest members of their family unit and waved to both of them in an almost aunt-like manner especially to the youngest. "Hey there kids!"

"Hi Ayame-san!" Hanami waved with a big smile and a lot of energy.

"H-Hello Ayame," Shinachiku said sincerely, but with a bit of embarrassment since he did scratch the back of his head as he said it.

Ayame led the family of four to a table inside the now much larger and much more busy restaurant. After each of them took a seat, she asked them if they needed some time to look at the menu, but they said they pretty much knew what they wanted already.

"So what can I get for you today?"

Naruto smiled at the birthday girl. "Hanami, why don't you go first."

The girl was quick to give her answer. "One miso-flavored ramen with extra pork on top!"

Her father smiled in pride. 'She just said my favorite word! That's my girl!' He turned to Ayame. "I'll have the same."

Sakura ordered next, "I have the shio ramen with pork."

Shinachiku ordered last, "Shōyu with extra chicken please?"

Ayame took down all of their orders and before she left she smiled at the girl once more and said: "Oh by the way, happy birthday Hanami!"

As she went away to get heir food ready, Shinachiku looked surprised. "I didn't think Ayame would have known today was Hanami's birthday."

"Its not that surprising," Sakura told her son. "When your father was your age he was Teuchi and Ayame's number one customer. He was so close to them that you'd almost mistake them for surrogate family. They've known all of us for so long now that I think its kind of flattering that they remembered."

Hanami smiled happily as she listened to that while waiting for your food.

"So sweetie," Naruto asked, "are you excited to see all our friends tonight?"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see grandma and grandpa! Are Aunt Ino and Aunt Hinata coming too?"

"They sure are. And they're bringing Sai and Kiba with them."

"What about Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Karin?"

It was at the mention of those names that both parents were unable to resist a frown at the mention of those names. Shinachiku wasn't frowning himself, but he was quick to pick up on the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Hanami," Naruto answered, "I'm afraid Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Karin aren't going to be able to make it this year. I'm sorry."

The girl frowned in disappointment, but she didn't see that next to her, her older brother was clearly disappointed too. 'That means that Sarada's not going to be in town again either...'

"You alright Shina?"

The boy was snapped out of his funk at the sound of his mother's concerend voice. "Oh! Yeah! I'm fine mom, really!"

There was silence mixed with the usual chit chat until Ayame came back with their ramen. It looked delicious as usual and soon enough the family dug in and were finished with their meal very quickly. Sakura was the last to finish her food, not because she didn't enjoy it, but because her husband and children were all bottomless pits when it came to the stuff!

The family thanked Teuchi and Ayame for the meal as Naruto paid them. Although, the old man did insist that the birthday girl's ramen was on the house for the day.

With lunch in their bellies, it was time to get to work on getting everything else ready for tonight.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Shinachiku were shopping at a local store getting the supplies for Hanami's birthday party. It was going to be a very simple affair this time, with some simple banners hung from the ceiling, a couple of balloons, and some party food, that was about it. The three of them were alone because they had asked Sakura's parents to baby-sit her until they got back home, that way she wouldn't be able to see the presents she was getting this year.

The family grabbed all the supplies they needed before they took their son to the side.

"Alright Shina," Sakura said, "your father and I are going to going to go looking for a gift for your sister. Keep your phone on you and go try to find something to give her yourself."

"But mom, I don't have any money."

Naruto pulled out his wallet and handed him some spare ash. 'Here, that's 200 ryo. That should be more than enough to get her something simple."

The boy took the money and put it in his pocket. "Thanks dad."

"Good luck son," Naruto said as he and Sakura left together to go find their own present.

Shinachiku searched the store up and down, the toy aisle primarily, for something he thought Hanami would like an which he could afford. He didn't usually like looking down the girl's aisle and checking out dolls, but in this case he had no choice.

'If any of the guys caught me here I'd never here the end of it.'

"Hey Shina!"

The boy recognized the voice instantly. 'Dang it!' Turning his head in embarrassment, he braced himself for the worst ribbing ever as he waved his hand sheepishly. "H-Hey Ōkami, Tsuki, how are you guys?"

"We're okay," Tsuki answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just—"

"Just checking out some girly dolls you'd like to play with?!" Ōkami started cracking up, making the poor blonde feel really embarrassed, until the female Hyūga twin elbowed him hard in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't make fun of him! He's your friend!"

Shinachiku sighed before continuing. "If you must know, I'm trying to find a birthday present for Hanami. I've only got 200 ryo and I'm not sure what I should get."

"Oh yeah!" Tsuki chimed in. "Mom and dad are taking us over to your house tonight for the party. How old is Hanami anyway?"

"She's turning seven today if you can believe it."

"Tsuki smiled sincerely. "Hanami's a lucky girl to have a big brother as nice and considerate as you." Her eyes glared to her side at her own twin brother. "Not all of us can say that."

"Hey!" Ōkami protested. "What's _that_ about?!"

"You pick on me and make fun of me all the time oniichan."

"We're siblings! We're _supposed_ to get on each other's nerves and fight all the time!"

She pointed to the blonde still standing in their presence. "Shina and Hanami never fight. He'd never do anything to hurt his sister."

"Which is why Shina's _weird!_ "

The boy was starting to get a bit uncomfortable with this conversation; their words bringing back to light his lingering memories of that terrible day he'd accidentally gotten her hurt when she'd fallen down the stairs. It wasn't anything catastrophic necessarily, but when you're only nine years old and she's only four, and when _she_ is the one who apologizes to _you_ for something you _know_ was entirely your fault, that crap scars you for life. Serious, she still had a tiny, nearly invisible scar on her underarm from what happened, but that was nothing compared to the scars of guilt the boy carried in his heart to this day.

"Umm...listen you guys, I think I'd better get back to looking. I've got to find something I can afford that Hanami would like."

Ōkami, of all people, offered a suggestion. "How about those new pony toys that are such a big hit right now? ...I mean, not like I've ever seen that show or anything... _Shut up!_ "

Tsuki looked at her brother strangely before she brushed it off. "Why don't you try getting her a stuffed animal of some kind. Girls love that stuff."

"I don't know, my dad already buys her lots of that stuff. I want to think of something more—"

Shinachiku stopped when he saw something interesting. It was a new, limited edition Princess Gale doll, fully poseable and highly detail. And best of all, is didn't cost that much. he picked it up and studied it. "Hey, I've seen how much she likes those movies...I think this'll work! Thanks for all the help you guys!"

Ōkami shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think we don't much of anything but—" he stopped when he realized that his friend was already out of eyesight as he started walking to the front register while calling his parents on his cell phone. "Well, okay then..."

* * *

By the time the family had finished getting all the food and party decorations up, and the presents wrapped, Kizashi and Mebuki had come by to bring the birthday girl home. The grandparents had decided to stay home since things were going to be getting underway in about thirty minutes anyway.

As Hanami was playing with her grandparents and Sakura was busy making sure the house was fully in order before the rest of the guests arrived, Shinachiku was busy hanging out with his father.

"Good job picking out your sister's present," he told him.

"Thanks dad." He go the remaining ryo he had left out of his pocket. "Here's your change."

"Keep it kid." Shinachiku put the money back in his pocket as Naruto kept talking. "Y'know, this date really has been a gift to your mother and me."

Shinachiku looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Naruto smiled. "Shina, did you know it was on this exact day seventeen years ago that your mother and I finally admitted how we felt about each other?"

The boy's eyes widened. "No way! That was today?!"

"Uh-huh. It wasn't easy I can tell you that much...But I like to think that day changed both of our lives forever. And the odds that years later your sister would be born in the **exact** same day...Well, I've sometimes wondered if somewhere some spirit was watching over us because you and your sister were the best gifts we could have ever asked for."

"Wow...What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Between you and mom. How did you tell her how you felt?"

Naruto was about to answer the boy, before he head a knock at the front door. "Sorry champ, but that's a story for another time. The party guests are here."

As his father went to go answer the door, Shinachiku got to thinking: 'Today was the day mom and dad fell in love...Now that I think about it I _do_ remember reading that in dad's book. Wow...So this day is every bit as important to them as it is to Hanami...'

* * *

The party kicked off rather quickly. Ino and Sai had shown up with Inojin, Shikamaru and Temari brought Shikadai, Chōji and Karui brought Chōchō, Lee and Tenten came with Burandon, Shino and his wife brought Bagu with them, and Kiba and Hinata brought the twins. All the others stopped by at least for a little while, including Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Guy, Kurenai, Mirai, Konohamaru, etc.

Everybody had a good time catching up and saying hi to the birthday girl, particularly her Aunts Ino and Hinata. They passed their time by eating some of the food that was prepared, including potato chips, hamburgers, hot dogs, etc.

After about an hour or so, it was time for the birthday girl to blow out her candles. Sakura brought in a marble cake with pink and purple frosting that look delicious to eat. Hanami was all smiles at the sight of it, eager to taste it for herself.

Naruto put in seven candles and lit them. The girl stared transfixed at the tiny flames which reflected in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ready to make you wish sweetie?"

"I am mommy!"

On the count of three, everybody there started singing the birthday song: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HANAMI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Hanami quickly blew out all of the candles and the family clapped their hands together saying "Yay!" After Naruto was done taking the candles out of the cake. Sakura got out the spatula to cut the cake.

"Hanami sweetie, you get to go first," she said as she served the first slice to her daughter along with a side of ice cream.

In her baby years, Hanami would have made an utter mess of herself when she ate cake, much like Shinachiku used to do and, according to her parent, as Sakura herself did when she was a baby. Thankfully today she was a lot neater and practically scarfed down her sweets like a machine, the girl clearly having inherited her father's appetite.

"Hey! Slow down! Savor your food!"

"Sakura! Its her party, let her enjoy herself."

The mother folded her arms and huffed at her husband's suggestion. "Fine."

After people were done having cake, all that remained was for the birthday girl to open her presents. Most people settled for getting her toys and clothes, but eventually it was time for the parent to give her their present.

"Hanami," Naruto said as he handed her the gift, "this one is from your mother and me."

Hanami tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a box. Opening the box, her eyes widened at what was inside: another box, this one colored light pink with an elegant silver and sapphire trim. The box had a lock on it and came with a silver key.

"Its a special lockbox," Sakura explained. "Its a special place where you can keep your most prized possessions where they'll always stay safe."

"Wow...I LOVE IT!" She ran up to both of her parent s wrapped them both in a huge hug. "Thank you so much mommy and daddy!"

"You're very welcome sweetie," Naruto answered for the both of them. "Happy birthday."

Shinachiku came up next, carrying a short, long box wrapped in paper in his hands. "Hey sis, here's one more present from your big brother."

Excitedly, she took the present from the boy and tore the wrapping paper off. "Oh my God! A Princess Gale dollie! I LOVE her!" She quickly threw her arms around the boy! "Thank you so much oniichan!"

Shinachiku happily returned the hug and whispered, "Happy birthday imouto."

Sakura wiped a single tear out of her eye as Naruto wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

After all of the gifts were opened the guests decided that it was about time for them to start heading home. They said their goodbyes to Hanami, with Ino, Hinata and her grandparents hugging her goodbye and Mebuki kissing her cheek.

Clouds were starting to gather overhead, black cumulus clouds. The guests knew that they needed to get home fast before a rain storm came down. After everyone left, the family of four were left to their own devices. Hanami went into the living room to play with her new toys, while Shinachiku sat on the couch to read a book. Naruto and Sakura were busy cleaning up the mess left behind from the party and putting the leftover food in the refrigerator.

By the time they were done, the thunder had kicked in and the rain was pouring down. The family was going to be stuck inside the house for the rest of the night, so now they needed to find a way to entertain themselves.

"Oniichan?" Hanami asked, "Why don't you sing for us?"

Shinachiku was not expecting that; he rarely did predict when his sister would want to hear a song. Still, it _was_ her birthday, so who was he to say not to her?

"Alright, what would you like to hear?"

Naruto and Sakura had coming into the living room by now and so they prepared themselves for the pleasant bliss of their own son's voice as Naruto lit the fire in the fireplace to help keep them warm on this stormy night.

"Surprise me!" was Hanami's response.

Shinachiku frowned a little bit sine that didn't exactly make things easier on him. Still, he thought about how Hanami was getting old so fast and about how thing were gig to be changing for her before she knew it. It reminded him of a song he'd heard a while back.

"Hanami," he said as he looked his baby sister in the eyes. "Listen to me, you're seven years old now. You're already studying at the Academy and before you know it you're going to be a Genin going on ninja missions of your own. Not only that, you're going to to start changing and whether I like it or not, you're going to start looking at boys an they're going to start looking at you. As you brother I just want to make sure you know what your getting into and that you stay safe. I love you sis.

With Hanami and his parent all listening, the boy began to sing:

 _Sister Christian, oh the time has come_ _  
_ _And you know that you're the only one_ _  
_ _To say "O.K."_ _  
_ _Where you going, what you looking for_ _  
_ _You know those boys don't want to play no more with you_ _  
_ _It's true_

 _You're motoring  
_ _What's your price for flight  
_ _In finding mister right  
_ _You'll be alright tonight_

 _Babe you know you're growing up so fast  
_ _And mama's worrying_ _t_ _hat you won't last  
_ _To say "Let's play"  
_ _Sister Christian, there's so much in life  
_ _Don't you give it up before your time is due  
_ _It's true  
_ _It's true yeah_

 _Motoring  
_ _What's your price for flight  
_ _You've got him in your sight  
_ _And moving through the night_

 _Motoring  
_ _What's your price for flight  
_ _In finding mister right  
_ _You'll be alright tonight_

 _Motoring  
_ _What's your price for flight  
_ _In finding mister right  
_ _You'll be alright tonight  
_ _You're motoring  
_ _What's your price for flight  
_ _In finding mister right  
_ _You'll be alright tonight_

 _Sister Christian, oh the time has come  
_ _And you know that you're the only one  
_ _To say "O.K."_

 _But you're motoring  
_ _You're motoring_

Hanami was entranced by the song. Sure she hadn't ever head a name like _Christian_ before, and she had no idea what the word _motoring_ meant (her brother didn't either to be perfectly honest, nor did their parents), but even at her age she understood what her brother was trying to tell her and she loved him for it.

Standing up from her spot, she came up to his an wrapped him in another hug. "I love you oniichan."

"Love you too sis."

The kids broke up when they heard a shared applause from both of their parents. Sakura was crying tears of joy, as she so often did at the sound of her son's beautiful singing voice. Naruto smiled in pride as he continued clapping.

"That was beautiful Shina,' said Sakura.

"Nice job son."

The boy did not say anything, merely blushed. But then he remembered something else he'd been told today. "Hanami, did you know that there's another reason why your birthday is so special?"

The girl shook her head no as her brother continued. "Believe it or not, it was on this very day seventeen years ago that mom and dad fell in love."

"Wow! Really?!"

She directed that question to her parents, who both smiled as they held hands.

"Hai Hanami," Naruto confirmed. "Your mother were going through a, umm...difficult and confusing time back then, a lot of things were changing for us and we decided that we both needed to talk it out on top of the Hokage Rock. We talked, we argued, but we ended up confessing how we really felt about each other. If not for that night..." He turned his head to his wife as him put on the most charming smile he could muster. "...If not for that night, I wouldn't be the happiest man in the world now."

Sakura was so touched. "Naruto..." She closed the distance between them by kissing him right on the lips. Their children smiled at the scene the whole time.

Something happened then, the storm disappeared seemingly as quickly as it had arrived. The rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared away. Looking outside the window, Hanami was able to see a beautiful rainbow in the sky over the village.

She loved rainbows, always had every sine she was a baby. they were so bright and beautiful, and they made her feel good and pure just by looking at them.

Something came over Shinachiku in that moment. Seeing his family there, on the anniversary of both his parent's love and of his sister's birth, it brought another song up in his mind that he found himself singing aloud as he moved to stand at Hanami's side:

 _Why are there so many songs about rainbows?  
And what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions  
And rainbows have nothing to hide_

 _So we've been told and some choose to believe it  
I know they're wrong, wait and see  
Some day we'll find it  
The rainbow connection  
The lovers, the dreamers, and me_

 _Who said that every wish would be heard and answered  
When wished on the morning star?  
Somebody thought of that and someone believed it  
And look what it's done so far_

 _What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing?  
And what do we think we might see?  
Someday we'll find it  
The rainbow connection  
The lovers, the dreamers, and me_

 _All of us under its spell  
We know that it's probably magic_

 _Have you been half asleep? And have you heard voices?  
I've heard them calling my name  
Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?  
The voice might be one in the same_

 _I've heard it too many times to ignore it  
It's something that I'm supposed to be  
Someday we'll find it  
The rainbow connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me_

 _La da da di da da dum da duh da da dum di da ohhh_

Hanami leaned her head against her brother as she took in the song, almost lulling to sleep at how warm and content it made her feel. Sakura and Naruto could only sit here as their son sang his lovely melody, Sakura with still more tears in her eyes. Naruto wrapped his arm around her as they both got up off the couch to join their children at the window.

The family stood together like that, taking in the image of the rainbow outside. Their bond was unbreakable, their love for one another undeniable, and their future bright and prosperous.

April 3rd, truly a day that the Uzumaki family would not ever forget...

* * *

So what did you think? I kind of feel like the ending it was a little on the cheesy side, but I wasn't able to come up with any better lines.

There were two songs included in this story. The first was "Sister Christian" by Night Ranger. I chose the song because I wanted something that felt appropriate for an older brother to sing to his little sister as she was growing up. The real life history of the song is that the band's drummer, Kelly Keagy, wrote is for his own sister Christy about her growing up.

The second song was "Rainbow Connection" written by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher, and most famously performed by Kermit the Frog. Anybody who has grown up watching the Muppets should know this song by heart. I chose it because I just wanted a really warm, uplifting, feel good song that had just a touch of cheese to it, but at best could trigger a emotional response from the listener. I can tell you that listening to Kermit playing the banjo and singing this song can probably relate to what I'm talking about.

Besides the songs, I don't know why, but with Ōkami coming off as such as he-man, borderline bully type of character, I found the slight implication that he might know a little more than he should about some cartoon show about talking ponies meant for little girls to be a very funny in joke. I didn't want to name the property by name because I felt that it was a little bit too meta even for me, but I'm sure that anybody reading this can get the reference-tribute I'm making there...which might I add is absolutely **not** intended as anything offensive or degrading whatsoever! All of us have our fandoms, so who are any of us to judge one person's interests or opinions over our own?

Hanami orders "One miso-flavored ramen with extra pork on top!" Naruto comments how that's his favorite word...which is true! According to the Naruto guidebook that really is Naruto's favorite word...which is actually nine words...yeah...

Shinachiku's birthday present to Hanami was a Princess Gale doll. This is the movie character that Koyuki Kazahana plays in the first Naruto movie, "Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow." I also had Hanami dressed up as her to go trick-or-treating one of my other stories "An Uzumaki Family Halloween."

I think that's all I've got for this time. I hope you guys all liked it, and Happy NaruSaku Day!

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
